Pauses
by DreamingIce
Summary: Three short, unconnected ficlets within the HP universe. Originally part of a 2012 shuffle challenge. Neville Post the Battle of Hogwarts. Sirius on that Halloween. Peter starts his fall from grace.


**Pauses**

Origin of these ficlets: I originally wrote these as part of a multifandom challenge this year - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month. Every month (Ending with 60 ficlets across some 30 odd fandoms!).

This is my attempt to organise and share these ficlets (because there isn't really a good catergory to put something like that into!). I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**June**

**Title:** Endings and Beginnings  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Neville Longbottom  
**Timeframe:** Post Battle of Hogwarts  
**Theme:**Pieces – Hoobastank

_I see the picture  
__Blurry but now it's in focus  
__A fairy tale I purchased on my own  
__I finally woke up  
__Everything is better  
__A chance for me to open up and grow  
~*~_

It seems like this war has loomed over them their entire lives.

Well, it has, in various forms. It's just that the line between the memories of the First Wizarding War and the start of the Second Wizarding War are blurry.

For Neville, the transition was watching his dorm-mate reappear on the Quidditch pitch after the Third Task, distraught, bloodied and holding Diggory's lifeless body. In hindsight, he knows things were moving towards war once again before then. The Philosopher's Stone, that whole business in Second Year, and more besides. For others, the transition was during the year of the Ministry's denials and persecution at Umbridge's hands, after the battle at the Ministry.

He isn't interested in recriminating anyone though. Not at this moment.

Neville Longbottom is simply amazed that they have made it though.

The past year, everyone at Hogwarts has been struggling, just trying to hold on to the hope that they can return to some semblance of normality again.

Now that they're here, it's surreal. Voldemort is dead, along with many Death Eaters, and more captured. The cost has been high, but as long as they're still here to pick up the pieces, they can make it through.

And figure out a new goal to shape their lives.

* * *

**Title:** Escape (Back to the Start)  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Sirius Black  
**Timeframe:** November 1981  
**Theme:**Fingernails - Skillet

_Never reaching what I want to reach  
__Never being who I want to be  
__Blaming me when I fall and fail  
__All my dreams splintering  
__Under my fingernails  
~*~_

The dark cell is almost a relief.

Deep down, Sirius want to howl with despair, but it can't get passed to layer of numb shock that has settled over him.

James and Lily are dead. Peter is a traitor. He has lost everything. And it's _all his fault_.

He should have realised that Pete-_Pettigrew,_ was the traitor. With hindsight, a string of clues clicked into place. He'd escaped when the Prewett twins were attacked, almost miraculously, managed to duck out at seemingly random times which more than once meant he had missed battles by mere moments. But Sirius, James, Lily and Remus had never questioned his loyalty. He was a Marauder.

When he'd arrived at Godric's Hollow, rational thought fled his mind upon seeing the destroyed house. He was barely able to talk to Hagrid, but focussed on little Harry. In that moment, there was a thought forming at the back of Sirius' mind, which would likely prevent him seeing James' and Lily's little boy again.

Tracking Peter had been easier than he'd thought—too easy now that he thinks about it.

In the aftermath of that encounter, Sirius found himself in hysterics. How much had they underestimated Peter? That detached part of his brain had to admit that the rat had outmaunevered him. He'd know how it would look to the Ministry, the rest of the Order, even to Remus (Sirius' stomach lurched unpleasantly at the thought of Remus receiving the news of the last days while on his Order mission).

He would be judged on misconstrued evidence, and lumped back in with the family he'd tried so hard to separate himself from.

Sirius curled up into a tight ball against the cell wall, willing himself to cry for his friends.

He found he couldn't.

* * *

**December**

**Title:** Melting into Shadows  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Peter Pettigrew  
**Timeframe:** First Wizarding War  
**Theme:**Oblivion – 30 Seconds to Mars

_Under the burning sun I take a look around  
__Imagine if this all came down  
~*~_

Peter has never been 'the bright one'. James and Sirius always took that limelight. Remus was the good, studious one. He was the one everyone overlooked.

And he'd been sort of okay with that. As the Marauders, the four of them had exploited it even. Few people imagined how cunning those years with the Marauders made young Peter Pettigrew.

But one thing Peter had always been able to do, was see where the safest paths lay.

And that no longer coincided with the Marauders. Indeed, the other three were throwing themselves into the path of _least_ certainty.

He couldn't do it anymore.

He looks at the deserted cemetery around him and shivers. On the other hand, this hardly seems safe either. They may well kill him where he stands when they arrive.

The air is full of rustling cloaks in the darkness, and Peter is frozen in place.

"So, this is the cowardly lion who wants to join?" A mocking voice says behind him. "Why should we believe you, scum?" the voice drips venom.

Somehow, Peter finds his voice. "I part of Dumbledore's secret group. I can pass information directly to you-" There is a sudden pressure on his throat, and his hands scrabble at his neck trying to free the invisible bonds.

"I said, _why_ should we believe you?" the same voice hissed again.

The pressure was released, and as he gasped, Peter knew this was his last chance.

"Because I've been passed over and overlooked for years. I want to see all their petty plans thrown asunder," he growled, surprised at just how much he meant it.

Rabastan Lestrange removed his mask, grinning ghoulishly.

"Maybe you can be of use then," Lestrange's eyes danced dangerously.

* * *

Fin.

Any thoughts, feedback, concrit, etc is greatfully received!


End file.
